1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an X-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are transmitted easily through objects due to their short wavelengths. The amount of X-rays transmitted through an object is dependent on the internal density of the object through which the X-rays are traveling. As a result, the interior of an object may be indirectly imaged based on an amount of X-rays transmitted through the object.
An X-ray detector is a device for detecting an amount of X-rays transmitted through an object. The X-ray detector may detect the amount of X-rays transmitted through the object and display an interior of the object on a display device. The X-ray detector may generally be used as a medical testing device and a non-destructive testing device.
Currently, flat panel digital radiography (DR) devices employing DR methods requiring no film are being widely used to display X-ray images.
An X-ray detector generates a signal current according to light incident on a photosensitive diode, such as a photodiode. The generated signal current is processed to be displayed as an image. However, a light scattering factor exists on a path of light incident on a photosensitive diode, and thus, the reproducibility of a fine portion of an image tends to deteriorate.